blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Venus (Post Fall)
Settlement Venus was settled by humans a decade after Mars was first colonised and the planet went through intense terra forming even more extensive than Mars went though to create the ideal atmospheric and geological conditions. It took 144 years for he terraforming to be completed, turning Venus into a paradise and during this time the first towns and mines were completed and the planet held its breath as the days counted til when the planet opened its resorts for interplanetary business. The resorts finally opened and tourists rushed to see the new planet and were astounded by its beauty and many chose to settle here as a result when Venus started to make huge profits when it started to export valuble minerals such as gold, pallidium, uranium, plutonium, iron, silver and aluminium. Earth's economy was failing as its metal reserves were drying up quickly and prices soared, driving inflation and the poverty and Earth was on the brink of economic collaspe, but Venus prevented this as it had huge amounts of valuable metals which it mined and exported to Earth, generating trillions of dollars each day, making it incredibly valuble estate so people moved in while they could and took their share, generating fortunes and increasing the planets economy. The populations continued to grow as more and more metals were mined and processed and the revenue generated resulted in numerous scientific breakthoughs as for the first time in years Earth had a plentiful supply of metals which regenerated its economy and provided sciencetists which enougth money to properly continue their research with the latest technology. Sciencetists got the funding they needed as they were employed to increase the effiency of mining, smelting and electrolysis which provided them with the funds needed to continue their other subjects, leading to breakthoughs in; nanotechnology, genetic therapy, molecular engineering and particle physics were all utilised effectively for the first time during the period 2180-2246. All this continued to rejuvenate humanities economy and technology, improving upon the crude fusion generators, allowing entire planets and ships to tap into the power of sun fueling a new golden age, increasing the numbers of tourists who visited Venution resorts and adding to its booming economy. The planets population continued to grow and by 2075 had dozens of large cities and was home to 1.2 billion humans. This put strain on the agriculture of the planet, but thanks to advances in technology food yields were suffciently increased to comfortably provide for the local population for many years to come, though food levels were constantly monitored in fear of another crisis. Terraforming Venus was terraformed to make its atmosphere breathable and of the right density to account for the planets proximity to the sun. The goal of the project was to thicken the atmosphere to block out increased radiation and light from the sun so the human body could cope and to engineer the gas concentrations in the air to non-toxix levels. Meanwhile the surface would be terraformed to have plenty of land suitable for construction and farming whilst having enougth access to fresh water and oceans were created, the water synthesied from air particles. Mineral desposits were brought closer to the surface to be mined more easily which would provide the goals and funding- aside from space and tourism- for the project. Stage 1 Gase molecules were intorduced into the atmosphere enmass after toxic gases had been removed. Oxygen levels were raised to Earth standards while nitrogen, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, methane and various noble gases were removed from the lower atmosphere. They were transported to the upper atmosphere, underneath the ozone layer so that the lower atmosphere was breathable with a tolerable air pressure, while the upper layers were thick enougth to block out enougth, heat, light and radiation to make the surface habitable. Stage 2 Heat was absorbed from the atmosphere to cool the planet to exceptable temperate standards and large bowls were gouged in the planets surface, these were than filled with water synthesised from excess air particles and the neutralisation of acid in the atmosphere and water was also collected from space debris. The land masses were largely flattened and were carved with rivers to provided space and fresh water for the colonies. Trees and plants were added to maintaine atmosperic conditions and set up the basis for ecosystems while evolution microbes were added to the oceans to jumpstart evolution of fish, seaweed, algea and other sea life forms. Stage 3 Animals and evolution microbes were then added to the land to start the cycle of life on the land while the oceans flourished and life took its first few steps on Venus. The first humans and construction materials were landed on the planet and used terraforming devices to bring minerals closer to the surface and founded the first colonies and mines which would provide much of the planets wealth then and later on when it became a bustling world of millions of souls. Soil compositions were also engineered to make farming a viable option in the long term and the first towns were set up. The first mines and settlements were bio-domed against the outside world while the atmosphere stabilised and to protect the almost defenceless settlers (apart from the soldiers accompanying them) from the vicious predators that were increasingly stalking the outside world. Pre-Fall During the height of Venus' economy and wealth, the USA, Chinese Republic, European Empire, Russian Federation and the Arab-Gan Empire all controlled large slices of the planet and had invested huge economic and military projects in their designated areas. As a result military garrisons were stationed thoughout the planet to keep the peace and watch each other and the end result was a massive entrenched war during the end-days of the Fall when tensions finally broke out across Man's domain. Venus was key, along with Mars, to the continued well being of Earth's economy and whoever controlled Venus, would dominate Earth meaning that all the major powers had an interest in Venus and securing the world for themselves and so many of the first generations of Chimeras were stationed on both Venus and Mars including those of the Red Star Corps and of the soon-to-be Arcos Storm Hammers. Venus was also home to the advanced weapon testing and development centres that were shared by the countries that had drawn up the Z.E.U.S Project, where it was continued where plans for new Hydrus Suits were in development, but production didn't start until after the Fall, so the only suit patterns availible at this time were the Colossus and the Kraken. Other weapons such as the Cerberus War Tank and the Magmos Strider were built here as were the first advanced versions of the energy and bio-weapons that are recognisable after the Fall and currenly used by the Storm Hammers and Red Star Corps. To combat these mech-warriors and their equipment the Russians bought out most of the tank and jet development projects, ensuring it had the most advanced super-tanks and jets which were designed to pound cities and Chirmeras to pieces and thus the arms race began with all the major powers scrambling to build up their arsenals. To counter this, plans for the Cyclops pattern Hydrus Suits were drawn up with the first prototypes being produced a few years before the Fall began.. While the resorts continued to produce revenue and happy tourists, the mines were provided the materials needed to continue the weapon projects so Venus became a holiday world on the outside, but a giant weapons testing facility secretly on the inside, turning it into one huge time bomb as the arms race continued. The Fall When tensions finally reached breaking point and Earth was engulfed in war as the major powers turned on each other in a maelstorm of war and blood, the conflict spread thoughout the Sol system and Mars and Venus amongst other inter-planetary human colonies as the armies off the individual powers fought over all human terrirotry, intent on defeating their enemies. The colonies were vital for this as they provided huge proportions of material and revenue that would give anyone who held them an edge as they provided ideal millitary strongholds as well as resource generators. The armies on Venus invaded each others' territory in the purpose of conquest and domination. The European Empire struck out first and the USA was supporting them as the Eastern forces of the Chinese Republic, Arab-Gan Empire and Russian Federation resisted them and the whole campaign broke down in a series of bloody battles with neither side able to gain the upper hand. Major battles included; Wang-Vu- where the USA and Chinese forces clashed in the streets of the Chinese sector of Vensolopolis and 5 million soldiers lost their lives as tanks, walkers and infantry tore each other apart in urban warfare-, The Arufthan Corridor- a broad strip of mines thoughout the mountain ranges across southern Venus where mobile European Forces drove Arab-Gan forces ou of the tunnels and passes at great cost, 2.3 million European soldiers lost their lives in the attack-, Vosticka- where Russian forces held off an assualt and then led a counter-attack that broke though Western lines- and of course Chimera's Fall- where the Red Star Corps engaged Western Chimeras in the ruins of Venus' cities and were defeated in a massive campaign that saw the end of Fall on Venus (which fell 2 months beofre Earth) and 20000 Chimeras from both sides were destroyed and the Western forces 'victoriusly' left Venus in ruins. Only parts of Vensolopolis and a few small towns survived the Fall intact and now provide a few last, desparate bastions on Venus where humans, largely forgotten by Earth, hold out bravely against the mutated horrors of the Venusian wasteland as several nuclear weapons were detonated by the Chinese in a last ditch attempt to deny Venus from the West. This reduced much of Venus' carefully maintained surface into a wasteland, much like Earth, but numerous swamps home to mutants and pirates dot the landscape with large fields that were formally agricultural crops scattered around the landscape providing lairs for all sorts of creatures. Category:All Content Category:Planets Category:Places